Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airless tire that allows a rolling resistance to be reduced.
Description of Background Art
An airless tire may have a structure in which a cylindrical tread ring and a hub are connected by multiple spoke plates. The cylindrical tread ring has a ground contact surface, the hub is fixed to an axle, and the spoke plates are radially arranged (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-218132). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.